


To Catch a Killer

by Elster



Category: Dexter (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elster/pseuds/Elster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So you stopped her husband being executed?' - 'Oh no, I ensured it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Killer

Sherlock doesn't like blood all that much, it's the trademark of messy cases, violent murders, unimaginative murderers, tedious and boring. But of course he has heard of Dexter Morgan, an other specialist in his profession, and the man has his respect. Meeting him is no disappointment either, under the boyish smile and the dazzling niceness there's a cold edge of intelligence. An interesting man. They work well together, as well as Sherlock ever works with other people. The Beach Killer Case, as the newspapers title, though it's pretty much clear from the beginning that the beach is just where he leaves the bodies. 'Hudson Case' the files are labeled when it is closed. It's Sherlock who got him in the end, but it was a close thing, he can see it in Morgan's eyes when the man is arrested. A cat watching the canary being put in its cage. Sherlock smiles brightly as he saunters over to stand beside him.  
“Have I told you I've been following your work?” he says conversationally.  
Morgan tears his eyes away from Hudson and gives a bashful smile. “That's usually something you say on the first meeting,” he points out.  
“Well yes,” Sherlock says carefully, “but you and me, we both don't care too much about how things are usually done, do we?”  
That gets Morgan to look at him, really look at him, and it makes Sherlock dizzy with excitement. Oh, he loves to be right. It's just a second, then the smile is back again, softly confused now.  
“Don't know what you're talking about,” Dexter Morgan says with just the right amount of everything.  
Sherlock laughs, because the man is almost perfect. “Never mind.”  
His plane is going in two hours, he doesn't believe in lingering when a case is closed, hates the paperwork. They shake hands. “I'll keep an eye on you,” Sherlock says pleasantly.  
Morgan's smile is a mask on his wary expression. An interesting man.


End file.
